Lluvia luego Sol
by Takami Megunata
Summary: Un peliazul que espera a cierta persona... gruesas gotas de lluvia caen por su ventana... ¿Llegara despues de años de ausencia? Yaoi! (Pesimo Summary )


**Konnichiwa****! Hace tiempo que no subo un fic nuevo ;o; Así que ahora, vengo con un One-Shot de Beyblade... adivinen.. Yaoi!! La pareja es Kai/Takao :D Mi favorita... Bien, espero que lo disfruten... Enjoy it!!**

**_"Lluvia... Luego sol"_**

_"Llueve"_ Gruesas gotas caían sobre el vidrio de su ventana. Takao Kinomiya las miraba bastante interesado... se notaba que no tenía nada mas útil que hacer

_"¿Cuánto tardara?"_ Pensaba, mientras la ansiedad se posesionaba nuevamente de él ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía! _"Dijo que llegaría como a esta hora... quizás los vuelos se retrasaron... con este odioso clima..."_

La gente pasaba rápidamente bajo la lluvia; Algunos descubiertos, otros con un gran paraguas. No le importaba. Él solo buscaba una persona... la llevaba esperando tanto tiempo...

Hasta que al fin la vio aparecer. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro, junto con un sombrero del mismo color. Su gesto se veía bastante molesto, como si llevase horas tratando de llegar a su destino. Dos marcas azules en su cara, ayudaron al peliazul a reconocerlo, quien sonrió triunfantemente.

_"¡¡Hasta que al fin apareces!!_"

Kai Hitawari estaba realmente ofuscado. Llevaba viajando casi 12 horas desde Rusia, para luego llegar a Japón, y encontrarse con una fuerte llovizna de bienvenida... "Excelente recibimiento" Pensó con ironía.

Al menos ya estaba cerca de su objetivo. Tuvo un par de problemas para dar con la vivienda exacta, pero logro dar al fin con la dirección correcta. Un bonito edificio se alzaba, de color crema, con aproximadamente unos 12 pisos.

- Veamos... - Sacó un pedazo de papel, algo arrugado.- Piso 7, número 703... Creo que es aquí.- Decidido, entró al lugar, sin notar que unos ojos azules seguían todos sus movimientos.

- ¡¡Kai!!.- Gritó Takao, al abrir la puerta, y encontrárselo cara a cara.- Tardaste más de la cuenta... Prometiste volver antes de mi cumpleaños... – Fingió sentirse dolido.

- Asuntos de último minuto.- Respondió el bicolor.- Pero te compré tu obsequio... Te lo daré después.- Sonrió burlonamente, al ver la cara de impaciencia de su amigo.

- ¡¡Malvado!! ¡Con lo que quiero ver tu regalo! – Abatido, lo invitó a entrar, y tomar un poco de calor. Junto a la lluvia, había aparecido una oleada de frío intenso... el bicolor podría pescar un resfriado.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Hablaste con tu abuelo?.- Preguntó Takao, mientras le ofrecía una taza de té, junto con unas galletas

- Gracias... Bueno, se podría decir que estuvo bastante... ¿Interesante?.- Takao no pudo evitar una sonrisa.- Tu sabes que Moscú no es una preciosa ciudad... Y con respecto a mi abuelo... Creo que fue un diálogo inútil... obviamente, no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, y terminamos aún más peleados que antes. Cielos, me gustaría poder llevar una conversación más decente con ese tipo... – Takao lo compadeció, frotándole la espalda animosamente

- No te preocupes... algún día tendrá que darse cuenta de que no todo lo que dice es correcto... deberías dejarlo un par de días solo, para que medite.- Kai negó firmemente

- Nunca sé de que será capaz ese sujeto... siempre es mejor mantenerlo a raya, vigilándolo.- Súbitamente, rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Takao.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu fiesta?

Takao comenzó a sentir los clásicos cosquilleos, siempre que cierto chico lo miraba fijamente, o mantenía un contacto físico... Cielos, era un desastre ocultando sus sentimientos...

- Pues... bastante bien.- Logró controlarse.- Vinieron varios chicos... estuvo bastante amena.

- ¿Por no decir aburrida?.- Bromeó Kai, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- Eres un pesado... – Takao sintió como el bicolor comenzaba a jugar con su cabello... gracias a todos esos gestos, los sentimientos que había logrado controlar por la ausencia del chico que confundía su mente y su corazón, estaban volviendo a ese instante a una velocidad alarmante.

- ¿Has sabido algo acerca de Max y Rei?.- Preguntó, por iniciar algún tema

- Lo clásico... ambos están estudiando, y siguen juntos... esos dos me asombran, llevan casi 2 años juntos.

- Jejeje, para que veas de lo que es capaz el amor... – Pudo notar un pequeño destello de malicia en los ojos del bicolor.

- ¿Y que tal te ha tratado el amor? ¿Has encontrado a tu chica?.- Con ese comentario, Takao se ahogo con un poco de té

_"¿Me creerías si te dijese, que no he encontrado a mi chica, pero si encontré a mi chico?"_

- Pues... – Dijo, recuperándose.- Aún no... Supongo que tendré que seguir esperándolo. ¿Y tú? Con todas las chicas admirándote.- Eso lo dijo, con un nudo de celos en el estómago.- ¿Cómo no habrá alguna que te guste?

Kai sonrió divertidamente

- No eres bueno disimulando sentimientos, Takao. Y menos, disimulando celos.- El pobre chico enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.- Y no, no hay una sola que me guste. El simple hecho de que me admiren, me provoca un desagrado enorme.- Kai arrugo en entrecejo, mientras Takao soltaba un débil suspiro de alivio.- Pero es extraño... – Pensó Kai en voz alta.- Pensé que estarías de novio con Hilary.

- De hecho, lo estuve.- Sonrió, orgulloso.- Pero me di cuenta, de que ella no era para mí... Estuvimos casi 3 meses, y luego terminamos, tan amigos como siempre.- Kai lo miró, levemente asombrado

- ¿Tan amigos como siempre? Conociendo a Hilary... pensé que te odiaría hasta el final de tus días.- Takao soltó una carcajada.- ¿Y qué es tan gracioso?

- Es que yo pensé lo mismo.- Sonrió ampliamente.- Pero se nota que no conocemos a Hilary. Cuando las cosas son en serio, es capaz de actuar con una madurez muy inusual en ella.

- Quizás tengas razón...

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. La mano que antes acariciaba los cabellos de Takao, bajó hasta las manos del peliazul.

El chico sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, que llegó hasta el último nervio de sus pies, cuando Kai comenzó a acariciarla suavemente

- Kai... – Antes de poder hablar, el bicolor lo interrumpió

- ¿Por qué terminaste con Hilary?

- Ya te lo dije.- Le señaló, levemente molesto.- Ella no era mi tipo ¿Para qué seguir fingiendo que todavía la amaba?

- Hechos, Takao. ¿Que hechos te hicieron tomar esa decisión?

En ese minuto, Takao rogó que ocurriese cualquier cosa para que esa conversación cambiase de rumbo, o simplemente se acabase. ¿Motivo? Había uno muy importante: Cuando besaba a la chica, se imaginaba un rostro con marcas azules y unos fuertes brazos que le devolvían el abrazo. La imagen de su chica, jamás pasaba por su mente.

Lo que le había dicho a Kai, era una vil mentira. Terminó a Hilary, porque se dio cuenta de que no la amaba. Amaba a él. A ese malhumorado bicolor, quien lo hacía estremecerse con sólo pronunciar su nombre. A ese chico, que siempre lograba hacer enfadar sólo para acaparar un poco de atención.

Amaba a Kai Hitawari.

- Pues... no hubo ninguno en concreto... además, no fue sólo decisión mía... fue un acuerdo mutuo.

Kai continuaba acariciando la mano de Takao.

- Kai... – No pudo evitar que su voz sonase terriblemente temblorosa.- Max... Max me contó que había hablado contigo... y tú le mencionaste algo, sobre una chica rusa... – No se atrevió a mencionar más.

Kai suspiró hondamente _"Si sigo prolongando esto... no llegaré a ningún lado"_

- Takao... ¿Quieres saber por qué volví a Japón?.- El peliazul lo miró ligeramente sorprendido

- Pues... si.

Él esperaba una respuesta más completa, una tranquila argumentación... él esperaba palabras... no un **beso**.

¡Y vaya que lo disfrutó!

Kai estaba entrelazando sus manos, mientras volcaba todos sus sentimientos guardados durante años... años donde no se atrevió a hacer nada. Por miedo de la relación del peliazul.

_Su_ peliazul.

El beso era tal como Takao los imaginaba en sus sueños románticos: Húmedo, con ese característico frío en los labios, pero un pequeño calorcillo, suficiente para reanimar su corazón... había esperado por tantos años este momento...

Cuando al fin se separaron, Kai lo miró con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Takao no se atrevía al contacto directo.

- ¿Entiendes?.- Takao no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa... el bicolor era experto en explicar sus preguntas.- Volví, simplemente por _ti_. Verás... mi abuelo quería comprometerme con una rusa... era una chica estupenda, además de muy bonita... pero le mentí. Le dije que ya estaba comprometido... supongo que sabes a quien me refería ¿O no?

- No soy tan idiota como parezco.- Le hizo saber Takao, bastante molesto.- ¿Y tu abuelo lo aceptó?

- Por supuesto que no. Pero me da igual... no quiero como novia a alguien que jamás lograré querer. Si voy a entrar a este extraño mundo del amor, prefiero hacerlo con alguien que de verdad me importe.

Las mejillas de Takao estaban muy coloradas... a pesar de que todo lo que decía Kai parecía dirigido a un tercero, el chico sabía perfectamente a quién iban dirigidos esos cumplidos... una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Y bien?.-Le preguntó Kai

- ¿Y bien que?.- Takao alzó una ceja

- ¿Por qué terminaste con Hilary?.- Takao suspiró hondamente, pidiendo auxilio

- Eres perverso, Kai Hitawari... de verdad que lo eres...

- Y tú eres un mentiroso.- Le guiñó el ojo.- Pero no te sirve de nada. Tus ojos reflejan la mentira... ¿Me vas a decir la verdad?

- Esta bien... – Se resignó.- Por ti. ¿Contento? Me di cuenta de que siempre estuviste en mi mente, a pesar de estar con Hilary. No podía borrarte... por eso decidí terminar con ella. No quería seguir mintiéndole.

- Eres el rey de la bondad... - Le dijo Kai irónicamente, por lo que recibió un puñetazo suave en la cara a cambio.

- Y tú eres el rey del cinismo... – Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Sonrieron tiernamente, mientras Takao lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Vas a hacernos caer, baka... – Lo regañó, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y correspondía al abrazo. Al levantar la vista, Kai notó que había dejado de llover, y un radiante sol se alzaba sobre las montañas. Kai sonrió aún mas _"Excelente recibimiento..."_

FIN 

**N/A - Y? Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado... Muchas gracias por leer, y dejen Reviews!!! xD**

**Takami **


End file.
